User blog:Warriorlover12345/Sorry!
Hey, it's been awhile. I haven't seen you in a long time! How are you doing? Did you do something new with your hair? It's looking real good! And those pants are looking nice on you. And if you're not wearing pants, than those legs are looking damn fine! I mean, who needs arms with legs like those?! Alright, cut to the chase. I've been inactive for a good few months. I'm sorry. I'm not a good multitasker, so I went inactive because I was spending more time on Deviantart and more time drawing, which I actually enjoy more than writing. I still like writing. Undertale and Game Grumps have ruined my life- so I was obsessed with everything Undertale for a while. It's all I drew, wrote, etc, etc. And I can't write with Youtube in the background, and since I got my iPod, I've been watching Youtube A LOT at the computer (my computer can't run youtube), so I couldn't focus on writing. And I had a huge writer's block. I wanted to write, but I wanted to right scenes that wouldn't come for at least a few chapters. Especially DLS, which I still love and have been trying to write for a long while. But I pushed out the last part of a chapter yesterday like my mother pushed out me. Wow, mental image much? I kinda wasn't feeling up to writing much. Sometimes, I was just too sad to. I don't know why. I was just sad and apathetic. I think it's my anxiety trying to get me down *sigh* I haven't edited here since at least October/Halloween... I was Link for Halloween and I looked damn fancy. It actually looked pretty good, considering I'm against just buying Halloween costumes. I like going to a Goodwill and buying some clothing for cheap while not supporting sweat shops and also disabled people, since they give them a chance to work. God, I love Goodwill. School's been going well for me, how about you? I got the highest mark on my algebra test, lol, and I'm not even that good at algebra! I got a 17/20 on my science project which is UNACCEPTABLE. I should've gotten higher! I deserved it! I worked for 3 hours at home while binging Shane! And, of course, my art projects are pretty much around the '4' level. And French is good- I'm one of the best students. Also, I was sick! I had a nasty cold that rendered me hopeless in sleeping, so I got only 4 hours of sleep and refused to go to school because I wouldn't be able to focus on my test. So I was dying of a sore throat and the most annoying stuffy nose ever, trying to fall asleep and texting my friends during classes. So, yeah. Life hasn't changed much for me. Merry early Christmas! It's 5 days away and I'm sooo excited!! Happy new year! P.S: Has anyone seen the new Star Wars? It's so good! -Clever <3 WHO NEEDS ARMS WITH LEGS LIKE THESE? Category:Blog posts